Vous avez dit Quidditch !
by Felifaery
Summary: Le Quidditch ! Un sport qui fait l'unanimité dans le monde des sorciers. Toutes les émotions humaines y sont exacerbées ! Ch6: indices: des Gryffondor, des Serpentard, un mariage, du Quidditch, du Rugby et... Hermione !
1. De la bonne coupe

_**Hello !**_

_**Voici un nouveau recueil de textes courts.**_  
**_Je ne sais pas trop comment ça m'est venu, mais ça m'a bien amusé, alors j'ai décidé de le poster ! _**

**_Bonne lecture _**

**_Felifae_**

**_Version liftée et corrigée par Emiwyn  
_**

* * *

_**De la bonne coupe…**_

Un coup de ciseaux ici, un coup là, vérifier l'ensemble. Repasser la main pour bien en vérifier l'agencement. Deux autres coups pour égaliser le tout. Quelques arrachages par-ci par-là quand l'état était trop à déplorer.

Elle l'observa encore quelques instants, hésitante. Il paraissait si concentré qu'elle doutait de pouvoir l'interrompre. Après tout c'est lui qui l'avait faite appeler. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand Ron lui avait dit que Harry voulait la voir, et qu'il l'attendait dans le bureau des Capitaines au stade de Quidditch !

Elle s'était interrogée un peu alors qu'elle traversait le parc où flânaient de rares élèves. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ? Certes ils étaient de la même année et de la même Maison, mais ils n'étaient pas plus amis que ça, ils discutaient de temps en temps, mais rien de bien exceptionnel.

En plus, la faire venir si loin, au terrain de Quidditch, la salle commune aurait été plus commode pour une discussion formelle, à moins que… A moins qu'il ne lui voulût autre chose ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle frappa deux petits coups secs sur la porte ouverte et entra dans le bureau. Il tourna les yeux vers elle, la saluant d'un petit 'hey !' à peine audible et d'un furtif sourire charmeur. Il retourna si rapidement à son occupation qu'il ne vit pas la rougeur qui s'étala sur les joues de la jeune fille.

Elle hésita un instant avant de s'installer sur la chaise qui faisait face au petit bureau encombré, essayant d'afficher une confiance qu'elle était bien loin d'éprouver.

Le jeune homme ne la regardait pas mais elle était convaincue qu'il était parfaitement conscient de sa présence, peut-être encore moins à l'aise qu'elle-même. Elle le regarda quelques instants s'affairer avec ses ciseaux avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de se lancer :

« Tu voulais me voir ? »

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil sans quitter le trajet de son ciseau dont le cliquetis clair résonnait dans le silence. Le fait qu'il n'ose la regarder confirma les soupçons de la jeune fille.

« Oui, je voulais te voir », confirma-t-il à mi-voix.

Un sourire éclaira les traits de la Gryffondor qui devint rêveuse. Comment pouvait être la déclaration du grand Harry Potter ? A la fois intimidée et excitée, elle s'empourpra joliment et ses yeux pétillèrent.

Les ciseaux résonnèrent encore une fois avant que les mains de Harry ne s'enfouissent dans la masse pour une dernière vérification. Il se tourna enfin vers elle, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

« Voilà, si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est pour une raison bien particulière, dit-il. En fait, j'ai entendu dire que l'été tu aidais ton père qui est réparateur et préparateur de balais. »

Interloquée, elle ne put qu'acquiescer, songeant que l'entrée en matière était assez étrange. Son sourire s'était figé et elle se sentait assez refroidie.

« Alors voilà, en tant que connaisseuse… » continua-t-il sans rien remarquer du trouble de son interlocutrice.

Tout en l'écoutant, elle emboîta les pièces du puzzle : Harry était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor il l'avait faite venir dans le bureau du terrain de Quidditch il était de notoriété public qu'elle était une spécialiste en préparation de balai dans le cadre de la pratique du Quidditch quand elle était entrée il s'affairait à la taille de son Eclair de Feu, meilleur balai pour le Quidditch sans oublier le match de Quidditch contre Serpentard qui avait lieu ce weekend là…

Elle avait déjà considérablement blanchi quand elle constata que Harry lui tendait son balai fraîchement taillé avec un sourire de gamin de 6 ans, confirmant ses soupçons.

« Alors tu veux bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Prenant son mutisme pour de l'incompréhension, il répéta sa question :

« D'après toi, cette taille donnerait-elle le meilleur coefficient de pénétration dans l'air ? Je veux que mon balai aie le meilleur aérodynamisme pour le prochain match ! Malefoy va en être vert de jalousie ! »

Son sourire s'était fait combatif et une lueur s'était allumée dans ses yeux à la pensée de la confrontation prochaine avec son ennemi de toujours.

Sa condisciple, elle, tentait de se reprendre. Le Quidditch ! Merlin, les garçons n'avaient-ils que ça en tête !

La rougeur qui envahit les joues de la jeune fille n'avait plus rien à voir avec la gêne ou l'excitation, elle se releva brutalement, raide de colère, mais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle le toisa méchamment et sans aucune une explication, elle quitta le bureau d'un pas raide et rapide. Elle se sentait stupide et humiliée.

Les yeux écarquillés, Harry la regarda sortir. Le balai toujours à bout de bras, il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'explication logique à la réaction de sa condisciple. Décidément, Ron et Olivier avaient raison, les filles étaient de drôle de créatures…

Mais cela ne résolvait pas son problème de balai. Après tout maintenant que Malefoy avait acquis un Météore, le dernier né de la firme Nimbus et concurrent direct de l'Eclair de Feu, il se devait de préparer soigneusement son matériel.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur un tabouret, une main sur les yeux. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de se relever d'un bond. Jetant son balai sur son épaule, il se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers sa Salle Commune où sa camarade avait dû se réfugier. Il ignorait ce qu'il lui avait pris, mais il devait absolument avoir son avis.

* * *

_Psst... Juste là, en bas à gauche, le bouton... Même si vous avez détesté, même si ça vous laisse complétement indifférent ou que vous vous êtes endormis au milieu, je veux savoir... Merci !_


	2. L'attente

_**Un second texte qui n'a rien à voir avec le premier au niveau du ton.  
Nos joueurs de Quidditch dans les minutes qui précèdent l'entrée sur le stade ! **_

_**Merci à ma correctrice, Emiwyn  
**_

_**

* * *

L'attente…**_

C'est l'instant des dernières vérifications : l'ajustement des tenues, l'attache des protections, la fermeture des gants et l'ordonnancement des brindilles. Ils attendent. Dans l'espace restreint entre les vestiaires et le terrain, c'est toujours la même ambiance, un mélange de peur et d'excitation. La tension est palpable, comme la concentration.

C'est un instant de communion de l'équipe, des regards encourageants, des sourires crispés, des tapes amicales et maladroites, mais pas un mot, jamais. Les vestiaires ont entendus le discours d'encouragement, les tactiques ainsi que les conseils de dernières minutes, sans oublier les plaisanteries pour se ragaillardir et les petits rituels de chance, de la prière à la chanson en passant par des danses singulières ou autres bizarreries superstitieuses, mais que nul n'oserait jamais critiquer.

C'est juste l'attente, ce moment tampon entre le calme des vestiaires et la frénésie du stade, cet instant où la tension monte, où l'estomac se noue et où les regards reflètent successivement tout le panel des émotions humaines, jusqu'à celui fixe et mordant, presque fou, du joueur qui a la rage de vaincre.

Ce n'est pas non plus le silence car déjà le public est là. C'est un bruit singulier, très singulier, mais ô combien stimulant. Les hurlements, les chansons, les encouragements sont assourdis, incompréhensible. Un autre bruit par contre gagne sa splendeur à cet instant pour les joueurs. Celui du martèlement de centaines voire milliers de pieds sur les lattes de bois, comme un roulement de tonnerre au cœur d'un orage violent.

Entendre la présence de ces gens au-dessus de leur tête, sentir leur impatience dans ces martèlements, permet d'atteindre ce point particulier où la volonté devient inébranlable. Certes, ils jouent avant tout pour eux-mêmes, mais cette excitation électrise l'air et se communique à tous dans une certaine forme d'exaltation.

Les cris assourdis n'ont pas de sens, tout comme les chants. On croirait entendre les mugissements d'une bête, une bête énorme, ou plutôt de deux bêtes se défiant avant un combat.

Puis, le silence, un silence profond et comme assourdissant, juste avant que ne s'élève une voix, unique, hurlante, exaltée. Malgré le Sonorus, le commentateur hurle de toute la capacité de sa voix. Présentation du match, des enjeux, derniers potins journalistiques… La foule hurle en réponse, l'excitation monte d'un cran dans les gradins, les spectateurs martèlent à nouveau les planches, le bruit devient fracassant.

Les joueurs échangent leurs derniers regards d'encouragement, le ventre noué, les mâchoires serrées. Ils enfourchent leurs balais avec fébrilité, impatients et nerveux.Les mains se serrent fortement sur les manches de bois, y prélevant une force et une volonté farouche. Derniers mouvements de batte pour se donner de l'assurance, tirailler les gants pour être plus à l'aise, dégager un col un peu trop serré, des gestes mécaniques qui donnent de la confiance.

Puis le silence à nouveau dans les gradins, le commentateur qui reprend son souffle, les deux battants s'ouvrent en grinçant, déversant la lumière du jour sur les joueurs au comble du trac, de l'excitation et de la tension. D'un coup de pied, ils s'envolent en formation serrée, comme expulsés par une catapulte. Quand ils plongent dans la lumière et la fureur des hurlements, ils ne ressentent plus que la joie et l'exaltation du vol…

* * *

_Un grand merci pour être venu jusqu'ici. Pourrais-je abuser de votre temps et requérir un commentaire ? A votre bon coeur messieurs dames..._


	3. Abrutis !

_**Hello !**_

_**Et encore un ! Je sèche sur mes autres fics, mais pour ce recueil je suis pleine d'inspiration !**_

_**Petit délire autour de l'importance du sommeil et de la folie d'Olivier Dubois.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Merci à **_**Justine_ pour sa review au premier chapitre, que j'avais oublié de remercier, à _Yuumi_ pour ses deux reviews (j'aime beaucoup les descriptions, j'espère que cette scène te plaira tout autant !) et à _Neteria_ que je retrouve partout (non, ce n'est pour l'instant pas dans mes projet de décrire un match, je n'ose même pas imaginer l'entreprise ! Mais des actions, ça viendra sûrement !). Grosses bises à tous les trois !_**__

**_Chapitre corrigé par Emiwyn, merci._**

* * *

_**Abrutis !**_

_Ça avait été une journée merveilleuse… Rien à redire, ce type était génial,_ songea-t-elle alors qu'ils glissaient tous deux sur le canapé rouge de leur Salle Commune.

Le pique-nique au bord du lac, loin des première année qui hurlaient et se pourchassaient, juste tous les deux, seuls – chose extrêmement délicate à Poudlard –, avait été magique.

Il s'était même souvenu que son dessert préféré était la tarte aux noix et avait été jusqu'à la maintenir au chaud à l'aide d'un sort, pour être sûr qu'elle puisse la manger tiède.

Ce repas entrecoupé de baisers avait été parfait de bout en bout, car en plus d'être mignon, le Gryffondor avait de la conversation et de l'humour à revendre !

La sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait suivi en droite ligne. Ils avaient passé un moment aux Trois Balais avec leurs amis à discuter de tout et de rien, à plaisanter et boire une bonne Bièraubeurre. Ils s'étaient parfaitement entendu avec ses amis à elle et inversement, malgré le fait que parmi ceux d'Alicia figuraient en bonne place les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient une tendance certaine à faire fuir les plus courageux.

Et puis ils étaient partis main dans la main sous un soleil d'automne qui avait miraculeusement réussi à percer les nuages. Même le temps avait décidé de faire de cette journée une exception.

Il l'avait accompagnée dans tous les magasins qu'elle avait désignés et ils avaient passé plus d'une heure chez Honeydukes à goûter et choisir des sucreries.

Elle avait été plus que surprise quand il l'avait emmenée jusque chez Mme Pieddodu où il avait réservé une table. Il avait été charmant et romantique à souhait, lui offrant une rose rouge quand l'Elfe de l'établissement était passé entre les tables pour en proposer.

Malgré tout, elle l'avait senti assez mal à l'aise dans cet environnement et, plus touchée qu'elle ne l'aurait admis, elle avait écourté la séance du thé romantique. Il avait fait un bel effort et elle non plus ne raffolait pas de cette ambiance rose et sucrée qui régnait dans le salon.

Ils avaient donc fini l'après-midi dans la campagne écossaise, à flâner, chahuter et s'embrasser, profitant des derniers rayons du soleil d'automne, avant que la neige n'arrive, et se pelotonnant parfois l'un contre l'autre pour souffler et se réchauffer.

Ils avaient passé le repas du soir avec leurs amis à la table de Gryffondor. Mais ils étaient un peu à l'écart, sur leur petit nuage… Ils avaient trouvé un prétexte bidon pour s'échapper après le dessert,. De toutes façons, leurs amis avaient compris qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de les retenir.

La tour d'Astronomie avait été leur refuge. Profitant de la voie lactée qui brillait de toute la splendeur de ses étoiles, dans un ciel pur où le vent avait balayé tous les nuages, ils s'étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre sous leurs capes, se racontant des souvenirs et s'embrassant très souvent, comme le montraient ses lèvres gonflées.

Se rendant brusquement compte que le couvre-feu était dépassé d'un bon quart d'heure, ils avaient couru à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre leur tour. Malheureusement, Miss Teigne avait repéré leurs traces, les signalant d'un miaulement aigu. Rusard fut bientôt derrière eux et, l'entendant souffler comme un bœuf, Alicia ne put retenir son rire.

Les cris du concierge se répercutèrent dans les couloirs, et s'il n'y avait eu son petit ami qui la tirait par la main, elle se serait sûrement arrêtée, tant le rire la secouait. Elle se sentait légère et euphorique, la menace de retenue de Rusard n'y pouvait rien…

Maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin rejoint la salle commune Gryffondor, ils riaient tous deux, affalés sur un canapé, soufflant après leur longue course.

Ce fut elle qui s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer. Elle se sentait grisée, cette course pour éviter le concierge avait eu sur elle un drôle d'effet. Ils s'embrassèrent avec hésitation, puis avec passion, et bientôt, elle sentit les mains du jeune homme sur sa peau, sous son pull. Dans ce coin obscur de la Salle Commune quasi déserte, nul ne pouvait les voir – le canapé n'avait pas vraiment été placé ainsi par hasard.

Alicia aurait dû s'en douter, cette journée avait été bien trop belle…

Un petit toussotement les fit sursauter. Ils se séparèrent rapidement et Alicia remit en place son pull. Elle fixa la personne qui les avait interrompus et fronça les sourcils.

« Olivier », constata-elle avec méfiance.

Qu'est-ce que cet emmerdeur pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

Il la regarda quelques instants et son air mit immédiatement la puce à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas Olivier qu'elle avait devant, non, c'était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor… Conclusion : quoiqu'il lui dise, cela allait lui déplaire.

« Ecoute Alicia, commença-t-il avec sérieux, je suis le capitaine de l'équipe et en tant que tel, je me dois de veiller sur mes joueurs, tu es d'accord ? »

Elle n'était pas tout à fait d'accord car ils avaient une conception légèrement différente sur la manière dont un capitaine doit veiller sur ses joueurs. Elle le voyait plutôt comme la mouche qui revient toujours se cogner sur votre front, quoique vous fassiez. Au moins, contre les mouches, il y avait des solutions…

Elle acquiesça pour la forme. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entamer une polémique avec le jeune homme car elle savait que cela pouvait durer des heures et elle avait bien l'intention de finir la soirée avec son nouveau petit ami avant de gagner son dortoir où une bande de furies gloussantes l'attendait sûrement.

Il eut un petit sourire satisfait qu'elle eut étrangement envie de lui arracher.

« Je te rappelle que demain nous avons un match, reprit-il, contre Serdaigle. C'est une équipe technique et…

– C'est bon Capitaine, j'ai assisté, comme tous les membres de l'équipe, aux briefings et aux entraînements, alors viens-en aux faits s'il-te-plaît », coupa-t-elle avec lassitude.

A côté d'elle, le Gryffondor s'agita. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

« Oui, bien sûr, sourit Olivier. Eh bien puisque tu ne sembles pas avoir oublié, je pense que tu seras d'accord avec moi qu'il est temps d'aller te coucher. »

Elle en resta bouche bée.

Elle mit quelques minutes à retrouver l'usage de la parole tellement elle était surprise.

« C'est une plaisanterie ! s'exclama-t-elle.

– Absolument pas ! répliqua-t-il comme choqué qu'elle ose en douter.

– Capitaine, le match est à 14h ! » rappela-t-elle.

Il la regarda gravement et pris sa respiration comme pour une longue tirade. Alicia serra les dents, répétant dans sa tête un mantra pour éviter de jeter un sort au jeune homme.

« Je sais que le match est à 14h Alicia, mais il n'y a rien de plus mauvais que de changer son rythme de vie à la veille d'un match, lança-t-il avec son ton de professionnel. Ton organisme en est perturbé et tu te reposes moins bien, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. De plus…

– Je t'arrête de suite Olivier, intervint-elle.

– Non, laisse-moi finir, coupa-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. Je disais donc, de plus, certaines de tes camarades de dortoirs se lèveront plus tôt que toi et même si elles ne te réveillent pas, le bruit qu'elles feront en se préparant parasitera ton sommeil, le rendant de moins bonne qualité. Ton corps et ton esprit seront donc moins reposés qu'habituellement et par conséquent, tu seras beaucoup moins efficace sur le terrain. Tu créeras ainsi une faille dans le trio technique que tu formes avec Katie et Angie. »

Alicia secoua la tête, elle ne pouvait pas y croire, il avait vraiment réfléchi avec logique à cette histoire et il y croyait dur comme fer. Ce mec était complètement dingue !

Elle redressa la tête et comprit qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'exécute. Elle dut retenir sa fureur.

« Olivier, je crois que tu en fais trop là, lui dit-elle froidement. Je vais terminer ma soirée comme je l'ai décidé et je me coucherai à ma convenance. Tu pourras constater que demain je serais tout à fait opérationnelle. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais quelqu'un le devança.

« Je pense qu'il a raison », dit doucement une voix à côté d'elle.

Elle se tourna avec stupeur vers son petit ami.

« John ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, gêné, Olivier quand à lui semblait particulièrement content.

« C'est important le Quidditch, remarqua ledit John d'une voix bien moins sûre, il faut que tu sois en forme.

– Tu te fiches de moi !

– Voilà quelqu'un plein de bon sens ! intervint Olivier. Tu vois, lui au moins il a…

– La ferme Olivier ! » coupa Alicia dont la fureur semblait soudain décuplée.

Elle scruta quelques instants le type merveilleux avec qui elle avait passé la journée et constata que non seulement il était sérieux, mais qu'en plus les arguments de ce crétin d'Olivier l'avaient convaincu !

« Alors selon toi, je dois aller me coucher parce que M. Le Capitaine l'a décidé, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle réussit non sans mal à garder calme.

– Dubois est le capitaine de l'équipe, remarqua-t-il un peu plus sûr de lui, je pense qu'il sait de quoi il parle.

– Mais bien sûr ! explosa-t-elle. M. Le Capitaine Dubois est plus calé que moi en ce qui concerne MON repos, MA récupération et MES limites ! À n'en pas douter c'est exactement ça ! »

Il la regarda quelques instants avant de répondre et soudainement, tous les merveilleux moments de cette journée magique disparurent.

« Le Quidditch est quelque chose de sérieux, Alicia, lança-t-il, je pense que dans ce domaine, il faut écouter les personnes les mieux renseignées.

– Exactement ! s'exclama Olivier qui hochait la tête depuis un bon moment. Tu vois Alicia, tu ne peux plus dire que ça vient de moi ! »

Ses yeux passèrent de l'un à l'autre plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne prenne vraiment conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Comment cette journée avait-elle pu finir par ce fiasco total ? Pourquoi Olivier Dubois était-il cet être auréolé de ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui rendait les autres idiots et crédules ? Bon sang quand on le connaissait un peu on se rendait vite compte que ce type était un dingue qui parlait Quidditch, lisait Quidditch, rêvait Quidditch, mangeait Quidditch, respirait Quidditch, vivait Quidditch et mourrait sûrement Quidditch !

« Il semblerait que vous vous soyez bien trouvé tout les deux, remarqua-t-elle acide. Profitez-en bien, passez une bonne soirée. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Ah, et John, appela-t-elle, j'espère que tu trouves Olivier particulièrement charmant hein, parce que nous deux c'est fini. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Sur ce, elle disparut dans les escaliers.

« Mais Alicia ! s'exclama John.

– Tu en fais toujours trop Alicia », lança Olivier.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent et les garçons s'aperçurent que la salle commune était silencieuse et que tous les élèves encore présents les regardaient.

« Abrutis ! » hurla Alicia depuis le haut des escaliers, elle semblait hargneuse et remontée.

Une porte claqua.

Olivier haussa les épaules et gagna son dortoir, Alicia était la dernière de l'équipe à être encore debout, il pouvait maintenant aller se reposer.

* * *

_Olivier est-il un fou furieux ? Alicia en fait-elle un peu trop ? C'était totalement inintéressant ? Pour me le dire, une solution : review ! Merci_


	4. Le joueur du mois

_**Hello !**_

_**Cette fois, Olivier et Marcus, il se détestait à Poudlard, qu'en est-il maintenant qu'ils l'ont quitté ?  
Rappelons-nous que le ridicule ne tue pas !**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Fae**_

_**Merci à **_**Neteria **_**pour sa review (j'adore le Quidditch et je m'amuse beaucoup à imaginer toutes les situations qui en découle !).**_

**Version corrigée par Emiwyn !**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Le joueur du mois**_

Le réveil sonna désagréablement ce matin-là_**,**_ et Olivier ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi. Il papillonna des yeux et chercha à tâtons le gâcheur de sommeil, mais ses mains ne trouvèrent que du vide sur sa table de nuit. Surpris, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il dut chasser toute trace de sommeil de ses yeux avant de repérer son réveil, trônant sur sa commode. L'objet du délit avait pendant ce temps augmenté son volume sonore, atteignant des sommets de stridence  
particulièrement insupportable.

Sur le moment, perplexe, Olivier fit l'effort de se lever et de se traîner jusqu'à sa commode pour faire cesser cette horreur. Depuis le jour où il avait fait exploser son armoire, il n'utilisait plus la magie avant d'avoir avalé deux tasses de café. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut éteint le réveil, qu'il se rappela : c'était aujourd'hui !

Toute trace de sommeil avait disparu alors qu'il se ruait dans la cuisine pour mettre en marche sa cafetière moldue, avant de précipiter sous la douche. L'eau eut deux effets bénéfiques : le premier fut de réveiller totalement ses muscles engourdis, le deuxième de chasser la douleur qui jouait entre ses deux tempes.

Une grande soirée avait été organisé pour fêter leur fin de saison exceptionnelle. Il y avait bien longtemps que Flaquemarre n'avait pas eu ainsi le vent en poupe. L'arrivée d'Olivier dans l'équipe première n'y était pas étrangère, comme celle d'un jeune poursuiveur suédois aussi technique que puissant.

Bref, la fête avait été particulièrement joyeuse et l'alcool avait coulé à flot – plus de match important avant deux mois, donc plus d'interdiction – et pour quelqu'un comme Olivier qui n'avait pas l'habitude de boire, le lendemain était particulièrement difficile.

Il sortit de la baignoire et manqua de s'étaler sur le carrelage, se rattrapant in extremis au porte-serviette. Il soupira et se sécha rapidement, avant de gagner la chambre pour s'habiller.

Il prit à peine le temps de savourer son café tout en surveillant scrupuleusement l'heure à intervalles réguliers. Une fois ses deux tasses ingurgitées et deux muffins avalés à la va-vite, il attrapa son blouson et sa baguette, et sortit de chez lui en claquant la porte.

Il dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse pour croiser la concierge. Celle-ci lui envoya un regard digne de McGonagall qui le fit déglutir. Il reprit une allure plus mesurée tout en la saluant d'un signe de tête courtois et d'un sourire joyeux, mais il n'obtint qu'un grognement et un regard indigné. Il passa la porte de l'immeuble en haussant les épaules, la vieille pie qui aurait pu être la sœur de Rusard semblait avoir une dent contre tout ce qui était jeune – et plus encore si c'était poli.

Une fois dans la rue, il se joignit à la marée humaine principalement moldue qui se rendait au travail. Olivier avait choisi depuis peu un bâtiment sorcier au cœur du monde moldu la cause en était ce que les plus anciens avaient nommé la rançon de la gloire : les groupies et les journalistes

Ces deux catégories d'emmerdeurs étaient souvent peu enclines à s'aventurer dans le monde moldu, et ce pour deux raisons : d'abord parce que beaucoup ignoraient comment s'y comporter, et ensuite parce qu'attirer l'attention sur un bâtiment sorcier pouvait rendre le Ministère très irritable.

Il avança au milieu des hommes en costume sombre et des femmes en tailleur chic qui disparaissaient régulièrement dans les bouches de métro ou dans les bus bondés.

Ce fut son instinct qui lui commanda de se tourner vers le trottoir d'en face. Il s'immobilisa au bord du sien et fouilla la rue. Il ne tarda pas à repérer le grand gaillard brun qui fendait la foule de la même manière que lui. Comme prévenu par son instinct lui aussi, il s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers Olivier.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes qui leur parurent bien plus longue. Puis d'un même mouvement, ils se remirent en marche à une vitesse décuplée.

Ce n'était pas si facile que ça de se frayer un passage dans la foule pressée et Olivier eut bien du mal à passer, surtout qu'il avait plus de scrupule que l'autre qui n'hésitait à bousculer les gens et écraser les pieds. Quand il traversa la rue, Olivier fut fortement klaxonné. Mais il avait un objectif duquel il ne se détournerait pas.

L'ancien Gryffondor dut courir pour rattraper son ennemi de toujours, parvenant ainsi à passer en même temps que lui le rideau repousse-moldu qui cachait l'entrée de la petite impasse marchande sorcière.

Loin de la foule et maintenant côte à côte, les deux jeunes hommes ne se firent pas de cadeau : croche-pieds, bousculades, accrochage de vêtements, etc. Ils ne pensèrent pourtant pas à utiliser de sorts, tant ils étaient concentrés sur leur mystérieux objectif.

Ils arrivèrent débraillés, essoufflés et rouges, à la petite boutique qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir. Ils restèrent coincés dans la porte quand ils voulurent la passer en même temps. Le propriétaire les observa avec une certaine surprise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les voyait, mais jamais comme ça ! Il les regarda avec une stupeur grandissante se jeter sur le nouveau numéro du _Quidditch Magazine_.

Olivier n'avait jamais accordé d'importance – aussi minime soit-elle – à la renommée qu'apportait le Quidditch. Il jouait parce qu'il aimait ça, un point c'est tout. Les histoires des journaleux, le harcèlement constant des groupies, tout ça était le mauvais côté de ce sport. Mais quand il avait appris de source sûre que lui et Flint étaient en compétition pour être le sorcier du mois du _Quidditch Magazine_, il avait vu les choses différemment. Il ne s'agissait pas de renommée, mais de compétition contre son ennemi de toujours et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse gagner !

D'un même mouvement ils attrapèrent le premier magazine de la pile et se le disputèrent un moment avant de décider de regarder la couverture. Ils restèrent bouches bées et un certain malaise s'empara d'eux.

Ils achetèrent chacun un magazine d'un air maladroit et sortirent en saluant rapidement le vendeur. Ils ne se regardèrent même pas et se séparèrent bien vite assez gênés.

Curieux, le propriétaire de la librairie s'empara d'un exemplaire du _Quidditch Magazine_. Un sorcier brun aux épais sourcils faisait la Une, au-dessus du titre : _"Election du joueur du mois : Viktor Krum, nouvelle recrue des Faucons de Falmouth, élu contre toute attente ! p.15"_.

Un petit sourire éclaira son visage à la pensée des deux jeunes joueurs qui avaient espéré s'y trouver. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils s'étaient à ce point battu.

_Les mystères des joueurs professionnels,_ songea-t-il avec amusement.

Les deux garçons regagnèrent en silence et penauds leur appartement respectif. Olivier ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié ! Comment avait-il pu se ruer comme ça pour un stupide magazine ? S'il attrapait le crétin qui lui avait fait part des rumeurs, il lui ferait passer l'envie de colporter ses ragots à l'avenir !

* * *

**_Les reviews ne sont pas qu'un moyen de nous dire que vous aimez, mais aussi le seul moyen de nous améliorez ! Aidez les écriveurs à faire évoluer leurs écrits par vos remarques éclairées !_**

_Je sais, 'écriveur' ça existe pas, mais je ne suis pas écrivain, faut pas pousser !_


	5. Le bon coup de batte

_**Hello à tous !!**_

_**Voilà une nouvelle petite vignette sur le Quidditch.**_

_**Le professeur McGonagall au coeur de la mêlée !!**_

_**Merci à ma correctrice Clochette !!**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Felifae**_

* * *

Elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler comment elle avait été ainsi isolée dans le combat, elle avait tout simplement perdu ses partenaires au milieu des sorts que lançaient à profusion les Mangemorts. Le stade de Quidditch était en proie au plus grand affolement, des gens courraient dans tous les sens, enfants sous le bras et baguette à la main. Les hurlements, les pleurs et les appels déchirants formaient un brouhaha constant et irritant.

Les Mangemorts avaient été bien inspirés pour attaquer le stade lors de la finale de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne et c'était l'absence de famille de sang-pur qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille de l'Ordre. Non pas qu'il n'y ait aucun partisan Mangemort dans le stade, mais seuls les hommes et les fils majeurs de famille étaient présents. Malheureusement tout s'était fait dans l'urgence et il manquait une bonne partie des effectifs de l'Ordre, ce qui expliquait sa présence au cœur du combat – ce qu'habituellement elle évitait – mais elle n'était pas encore assez vieille pour être en incapacité de donner une bonne leçon à ces impertinents

La fumée lui piquait les yeux et la gorge, elle transpirait à grosse goutte, seule l'urgence de la situation l'avait fait venir, elle n'était plus en âge de se battre ainsi, contre des gens dont elle avait – pour la plupart – été le professeur.

Elle stupéfixa deux Mangemorts et aida une femme à s'enfuir avant de se retrouver sous l'offensive coordonnée de plusieurs d'entre eux. Avec précipitation, elle se réfugia dans les locaux sous les gradins. Les longs couloirs faisaient d'elle une proie facile et un sort lui fit sauter sa baguette des mains sans qu'elle puisse la récupérer.

Elle fila aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses vieilles jambes et passa une porte au hasard. Elle n'eut pas besoin de l'inspecter pour savoir où elle se trouvait : les odeurs de cuir, de transpiration, de savon et d'after-shave indiquaient clairement les vestiaires des hommes.

Elle plaça un banc en travers de la porte pour retarder ses assaillants et s'avança dans les profondeurs des vestiaires, entre les allées de casiers. Ils étaient immenses étant donné que le stade recevait tout au long de l'année de multiples équipes, toutes catégories confondues. Minerva récupéra des savonnettes qu'elle lança un peu partout dans une allée. Elle vida aussi plusieurs bouteilles de shampooing qu'elle abandonna sur le sol dans une autre.

Elle entendait du bruit dans le couloir, des portes qui se fermaient et s'ouvraient et des hommes qui s'interpellaient. A l'oreille, ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour elle toute seule, même si elle avait eu sa baguette… Il allait falloir être maline.

Puisqu'il faisait si sombre, qu'elle voyait à peine ses mains quand elle tendait les bras devant elle, elle décida de piéger la pièce. Elle répandit sur le sol les fioles de potions qu'elle avait avec elle sans les briser, ouvrit toutes les portes de casier qui n'étaient pas fermées à clef, retourna plusieurs bancs et en enchevêtra d'autres pour bloquer certaines allées.

Enfin, elle trouva son bonheur dans l'un des casiers : une batte de Quidditch de bois clair, que l'usage avait déjà bien marqué mais qui avait un équilibre parfait. Elle fit quelques mouvements pour se dérouiller et entendit la porte sauter. Le banc s'écrasa sur les casiers de bois qui explosèrent sous l'impact, lui faisant prendre conscience de la frustration et de la colère de ses assaillants. Tant mieux, les sentiments mal maîtrisés étaient ses alliés…

Elle inspira profondément et se cacha derrière un casier au bout d'une des allées, elle s'était placée au centre du vestiaire pour avoir plus d'opportunités de déplacement.

Elle les entendit parlementer quelques instants puis leurs pas l'informèrent qu'ils se dispersaient à travers la pièce. C'était un point positif, cela signifiait qu'ils ignoraient qu'elle avait perdu sa baguette : ils seraient plus prudents et cela l'avantagerait.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire quand elle entendit les premiers cris et jurons, les savons et le shampooing restaient de très bons pièges. Il y eut quelques disputes et insultes avant que le silence ne retombe à nouveau. L'excitation monta lentement en elle, ainsi que de vieux souvenirs…

Le bruit d'une fiole brisée lui indiqua leur approche, un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du professeur de métamorphose tandis qu'elle brandissait sa batte à hauteur de l'épaule. Le propriétaire de la première ombre qui se profila ne sut jamais ce qui lui était arrivé et resta longtemps persuadé d'avoir était atteint par un sort percutant. La batte produit un bruit mat en entrant en contact avec son crâne et il s'écroula sur le sol.

Celui qui l'accompagnait voulut répliquer mais d'un mouvement retourné, la vieille femme lui éclata le nez et d'un second coup l'assomma, frappant sa tête comme un Cognard particulièrement agressif.

Dans son esprit, de vieux souvenirs remontèrent à la surface…

_« Oh, McGonagall est en grande forme aujourd'hui, pas deux minutes qu'elle est dans les airs et déjà deux Cognards bien placés, permettant à Gryffondor de récupérer le Souaffle. »_

Elle récupéra deux des chaussettes qu'elle avait réuni dans ses poches et les fourra dans la bouche des deux hommes avant de leur ligoter les mains à l'aide de vieux tee-shirts. Elle les écarta ensuite du chemin et retourna l'une des grandes corbeilles à linge sur eux. Elle ne put retenir son sourire tandis que la voix de Joshua Candell résonnait dans son esprit. Elle jeta à peine un coup d'œil aux deux baguettes de ses victimes, qui de toute façon étaient de nature trop éloignée de la sienne pour qu'elle puisse les utiliser.

Elle fila au bout de l'allée où elle avait placé les bancs retournés, elle était persuadée d'avoir entendu un bruit de chute.

_« McGo toujours à l'affût ! On peut dire que cette fille ne laisse aucune chance aux serpentards, on pourrait même croire qu'ils ont peurs de toucher le Souaffle ! »_

Cette fois-ci la tâche fut un peu plus ardue, car l'homme la repéra avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement. Mais avec sa batte en main, elle avait retrouvé ses réflexes de jeunesse, quand elle survolait le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard et bombardait ses adversaires… Elle plia un genou et fit exploser celui du Mangemort qui hurla, un sort la frôla et elle roula au sol pour s'abriter derrière un tas de vêtements sales en songeant que c'était une piètre protection.

_« Ça mérite une expulsion ! Si McGo n'avait pas fait un tonneau il l'aurait percuté ! C'était délibéré ! »_

L'homme dont elle avait brisé le genou gémissait tandis que l'autre s'était mis à couvert. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse taire et vite, sinon les autres allaient rappliquer.

C'était grisant, terriblement grisant, elle entendait presque les cris de la foule de élèves comme autrefois ainsi que les hurlements de Munch, son capitaine. Saisissant des chaussures qui traînaient, elle en bombarda le second Mangemort, parvenant ainsi à s'approcher. Elle utilisa le revers qui avait brisé le nez de Macnills – un abruti de Serdaigle – durant un match particulièrement violent et s'aperçut que son adversaire était une femme au moment où elle lui appliqua avec précision sa batte dans l'oreille mais elle n'avait jamais eu de tels scrupules.

_« C'est du favoritisme ! Elle ne lui a pas délibérément cassé le nez c'était un accident ! Ce pénalty est un scandale ! »_

Elle alla s'occuper du Mangemort gémissant et retourna sur les corps des piles de linges sales après les avoir immobilisés et réduit au silence.

Elle n'était plus vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, son esprit était à moitié dans le présent et pour l'autre moitié sur le stade de Quidditch de Poudlard durant ses jeunes années.

Certes, elle n'avait pas de balai, mais cela lui rappelait les entraînements de Munch qui estimait qu'avant d'être bon dans les airs, il fallait être bon au sol. Défendre son équipe contre six Cognards lorsqu'on était au sol était loin d'être aisé, mais cela avait fait d'elle l'une des meilleures batteuses de son époque. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle se rendait compte que ces entraînements n'avaient pas été que folies. Et la voix de Munch pris brièvement la place de celle de Candell dans son esprit.

_« Balais ! Balais ! Qu'est-ce tu me parle de balais ! T'es pas foutue de repousser des Cognards qui peuvent que du dessus et tu veux essayer sur un balai ! Ça se mérite McGonagall ! »_

Tellement prise par ses souvenirs, elle ne pensa pas un instant à tester les baguettes et s'en alla batte brandie à travers les allées sombres du stade. Dans ses oreilles, elle entendait presque les sifflements du vent et les encouragements de la foule en délire.

Les Mangemorts étaient l'équipe adverse dans une partie où tous les coups sans exceptions étaient permis. Rien de bien différent du match illégal qu'elle avait joué, en pleine nuit, sur le terrain de Quidditch lors de sa sixième année… Les quatre Mangemorts restants n'eurent aucune chance, elle ne les rata pas et le seul qui eut une réaction vive se retrouva avec deux genoux brisés.

_« Incroyable ! Inouï ! Deux poursuiveurs à terre ! Deux ! Cette fille est incroyable ! »_

Elle réunit enfin les huit corps ligotés et inconscients au centre de la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et elle se mit en position. Seuls ses réflexes d'attrapeur permirent au jeune Potter d'éviter la batte qui voulait s'écraser sur son crâne. Les nouveaux arrivants observèrent avec stupéfaction la scène qui s'offrait à eux : huit Mangemorts ensanglantés ligotés et un professeur au sourire rêveur.

« Pro-professeur McGonagall ! parvint enfin à articuler Dubois.

- Eh bien quoi Mr Dubois, sourit la vieille femme, j'avais perdu ma baguette dans le combat, j'ai fait avec les moyens du bord. Ne vous en faites pas, avec l'expérience vous aussi vous serez un grand sorcier… »

Elle semblait ravie et joyeuse malgré la situation, elle semblait même avoir rajeuni. Les jeunes gens regardèrent les huit Mangemorts sanguinolents qu'elle avait mis KO, d'après ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, d'un ou deux coups chacun, pas plus. Une belle précision.

« Vous êtes sacrément douée ! s'exclama Dubois admiratif.

- Ne vous ai-je jamais dis que j'avais été batteuse de mon équipe pendant ma scolarité ? »

Avec un sourire revanchard aux lèvres et des souvenirs plein la tête, elle jeta la batte sur son épaule et sortit des vestiaires sous le regard éberlué de ses anciens élèves. Elle devrait aller rendre visite à Candell, ils avaient toujours su comment fêter les victoires de leur équipe… D'autant que pour ce qu'elle en savait, il était veuf…


	6. L'erreur

**_Ouais, je sais je reviens de loin, et c'est sûrement pas ici que je suis attendue,_**

**_ mais Pansy est contrariante et refus e de suivre son ancienne ligne de conduite donc je suis obligée de faire des modif sur 'Etre Serpentard'._**

**_ En attendant, un peu de Hermione, un peu de Serpentard et du Quidditch ou le problème de réunir des gens qui ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre !_**

**_ Merci à _Emiwyn_ pour sa relecture attentive._**

**_ Fae_**

* * *

_**L'erreur**_

Figée sur sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés, Hermione observait le chaos autour d'elle sans pouvoir esquisser un geste. A ses côtés, son tout nouvel époux lui pressait tendrement la main avec un air désolé, tout en observant les évènements en cours avec l'ombre d'un sourire résigné. Pas plus surpris que ça au demeurant.

Hermione par contre, était incapable de comprendre comment les choses avaient pu en arriver là. Quelle erreur avait-elle bien pu commettre pour que les choses dégénèrent à ce point ? Ne pas trouver la réponse à une question si simple avait le don d'agacer furieusement celle longtemps appelée Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, meilleure élève de sa promotion, au parcours scolaire le plus remarquable depuis celui de Dumbledore lui-même, et détentrice de plusieurs doctorats pointus dans les domaines des sortilèges, de la métamorphose et des potions ! Franchement tout cela la dépassait largement.

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé…

Grâce à la manipulation, au chantage et au mensonge, ils étaient parvenus à faire arriver à l'heure tous leurs invités. Quand on sait que dans le lot, il y avait Fred et George Weasley – le mot 'ponctualité' ne faisait pas parti de leur dictionnaire personnel –, Lavande Brown – "Par les bigoudis de Viviane ! Ce rouge à lèvre jure horriblement avec ma robe ! Je change de robe ou de rouge à lèvre ?" – et Drago Malefoy – "Un homme de ma condition se doit de se faire attendre…" –, c'était un exploit digne d'être remarqué.

Avec l'aide de Molly, toute la fratrie Weasley avait été dûment fouillée, tout comme leurs moitiés – sauf Fleur et Ginny qui avaient activement participé à la recherche des farces et autres articles douteux. Le butin était suffisant pour remplir un rayonnage entier de leur boutique de Pré-au-Lard, mais Molly avait été impitoyable et tout avait été détruit. Ce petit épisode avait d'ailleurs failli mal tourner quand un lot de crèmes canaris était sorti du chignon d'Angelina. Fred avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver une explication et la jeune femme n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler la délicatesse même.

La cérémonie avait été magnifique. Elle ne pouvait d'écrire le mélange de joie et d'excitation qu'elle avait ressenti en remontant l'allée au bras de son père rayonnant de fierté. Sa robe de mariée moldue lui allait à merveille, elle se sentait belle comme rarement dans sa vie. Même le regard courroucé de son arrière grand-mère qui voyait d'un très mauvais œil la couleur rouge et blanche de l'étoffe n'était pas parvenu à l'assombrir.

C'était un choix mûrement réfléchit, elle voulait que ce mariage symbolise l'union entre les deux mondes où elle vivait, et même Théodore avait marqué le coup – de sa propre initiative – en arborant un magnifique costume trois pièce, du même rouge traditionnel sorcier. Du côté des Nott, il y avait aussi quelques regards sombres, mais les deux jeunes gens avaient l'habitude, les choses étaient ainsi depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter.

Ils avaient déniché le seul prêtre qui avait aussi une reconnaissance auprès des moldus, ce qui avait évité de faire deux cérémonies et de pouvoir réunir tout le monde malgré les mauvaises volontés.

La séance photo, bien qu'interminable, s'était plutôt bien déroulée. Pour la première fois, la famille de Hermione prenait la pleine mesure de la différence entre les deux mondes : les moldus avec leurs petits appareils numériques légers et silencieux et les sorciers avec leurs gros appareil du siècle dernier, produisant fumée et bruits divers. Au niveau des amis les choses étaient un peu plus compliqué, mais Hermione avait constaté avec satisfaction qu'aucune grimace ou geste déplacé ne gâchait les photos. Restait à espérer que les appareils sorciers ne révèlent pas trop les pensées de tout le monde.

Ensuite, il y avait bien eu un peu de protestation quand ses amis avaient constaté que les tablées étaient mélangées, mais le regard courroucé de Hermione et le haussement de sourcil menaçant de Théodore avaient vite calmé les esprits. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils en avaient assez de se couper en deux pour voir leurs amis, ils comptaient sur cette journée pour réaliser un premier aplanissement des relations.

A vrai dire, cette idée n'avait peut-être fait qu'exacerber les conflits, mais Hermione était pourtant persuadée qu'en ce jour de grand bonheur, ils auraient su faire des efforts. Elle aurait peut-être dû noter le changement dans les conversations après le discours du témoin du marié – un Drago particulièrement en forme dans toute sa verve malefoyenne et ses sous-entendus provocateurs – mais elle devait couper le gâteau avec Théodore et sous les flashs – notamment ceux frénétiques de Colin Crivey – elle s'était concentrée pour ne pas commettre une maladresse dont elle était coutumière.

Derrière elle, elle ne remarqua pas les mouvements aux différentes tables, notamment Olivier qui rejoignit la table principale pour soutenir Ron et Harry dans une discussion animée avec Drago et Marcus. Et quand enfin elle nota du coin de l'œil l'agitation, Parvati – qui n'avait bien sûr rien vu – se précipita vers elle pour lui demander de les initier à cette fameuse coutume dont lui avait parlé Mme Granger : la jarretière de la mariée.

Perchée sur une table, confuse et gênée, elle s'appliquait à fixer un point au loin pour ne pas prendre une teinte trop rubiconde. D'une oreille distraite elle écouta les explications de sa mère et ne put se retenir plus longtemps de rougir sous les sifflements et les cris de l'assemblée.

Troublée par les mains de Théodore qui profitait de remonter ou redescendre l'ourlet de sa robe pour lui caresser subtilement la jambe – geste bien trop intime à son goût pour être effectué en public –, elle mit du temps à percevoir la confusion dans la voix de sa mère. Etonnée, elle se fit plus attentive au déroulement jeu et constata avec stupeur que plutôt que de jouer les femmes contre les hommes comme le veut la tradition, les invités jouaient par camp d'amitié, c'était presque Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

Très déçue et préparant dans sa tête la diatribe qu'ils allaient tous entendre dès qu'elle parviendrait à les coincer en petit comité, elle ne prit pas garde que le jeu se terminait, et ne fit pas attention au gagnant.

Quand elle vit Drago s'approcher avec son sourire hautain, elle crut défaillir. Incapable de se rappeler des explications de sa mère, elle pria Merlin pour que celle-ci n'ait pas mentionné que la jarretière devait être enlevée avec les dents ! A son souvenir, elle avait souvent parlé du côté puritain des sorciers ! Non ?

Avec soulagement, elle vit Drago saisir la jarretière du bout des doigts et la faire glisser dans une lente et délicate caresse sous l'œil acéré de Théodore, mais quand l'étoffe atteignit le genou, il plaça ses mains dans son dos et se pencha pour la prendre entre ses dents. Les hurlements et les flashs se déchaînèrent et tout en rougissant furieusement, Hermione pris conscience qu'on ne lui laisserait jamais oublier cette épisode.

Drago resta toutefois sobre dans son comportement, ne voulant pas se brouiller avec son ami en ayant des manières déplacées. Celui-ci d'ailleurs s'empressa de replacer convenablement la robe de sa femme avant de l'embrasser tendrement, prouvant que malgré son air décontracté, cela avait été une épreuve.

Mais tandis que les deux jeunes époux se réconfortaient, un événement bien moins tendre se déroulait près de la table principale. Drago avait été pris à parti par Ron qui objectait qu'il y avait eu tricherie. Furieux, il arracha la jarretière des mains du blond qui sembla le prendre comme un affront personnel. Les vieilles habitudes ayant la vie dure, il reprit ses airs d'héritier Malefoy et le discours qui va avec :

« De la tricherie ? Alors que c'est Théodore lui même qui manipulait la robe et les parents de Hermione qui surveillaient les enchères ? »

Il avait raison et il le savait, les choses aurait pu en rester là si seulement Hermione avait eu le temps d'intervenir. Mais Drago n'avait pas fini.

« Par contre, si tu parles d'argent, ce n'était pas un trucage, Weasley, ajouta-t-il avec délectation, c'est juste que tu es incapable de trouver un travail qui… »

Et c'est là que tout dérapa…

La phrase du témoin mourut dans un 'splash', suivit d'un halètement général. Avec une précision redoutable, Fred Weasley avait lancé une part de gâteau au visage de l'ex-Serpentard. Le silence qui plana sur la salle était annonciateur de grand tourment, mais la machine était en marche et Hermione savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Même Molly, les yeux écarquillés, ne savait que dire.

Avec des gestes d'une lenteur calculée, Drago ôta la crème de son visage et fixa son regard polaire sur Fred, puis sur Ron. Le temps semblait suspendu à ses gestes.

« Drago… » tenta tout de même Hermione d'une petite voix.

Il l'interrompit d'une simple main levée, sans même la regarder, avant de faire un pas en avant.

Son mouvement sembla être le déclencheur pour ses amis et les parts de gâteau se mirent à fuser en direction des ex-Gryffondor. Drago profita de la confusion pour plonger sur Ron et lui arracher la jarretière. Dans leur chute ils percutèrent un serveur, dont les coupes de champagne se renversèrent sur Parvati. Celle-ci se releva, et furieuse, vida une bouteille de vin sur la tête du blond, profitant du faitqu'il crachotait pour récupérer l'étoffe.

Voilà, c'était ainsi qu'ils en étaient arrivés là, et Hermione avait beau s'être repassée la journée en mémoire, elle ne comprenait pas comment les choses avaient pu aller si loin. Bien à l'abri derrière un bouclier de lumière invoqué par Théodore, elle contemplait impuissante le spectacle apocalyptique qui se déroulait autour d'elle. Elle ne se sentait même plus la force d'être en colère… Elle s'accrochait juste à la main de son époux, incapable de comprendre les mots de réconforts qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille. Théodore se sentait aussi désarmé qu'elle, par contre il appréhendait le moment où elle reprendrait ses esprits, car Hermione était une grande sorcière…

Autour d'eux le chaos ne cessait pas, Parvati avait été interceptée par Marcus qui l'avait soulevé au-dessus de sa tête par la taille. Paniquée, elle avait lâché la jarretière, mais avant que Pucey n'aie pu s'en emparer, George lui envoya un chou à la crème entre les deux yeux, permettant à Katie de la récupérer. Drago avait eu le temps de retrouver ses esprits et de se défaire de Ron, il se jeta donc dans les jambes de la jeune femme qui perdit l'équilibre et l'étoffe par la même occasion. Ce fut Parkinson qui s'en empara et qui fila se mettre à l'abri derrière les lignes défensives de ses amis – à savoir trois tables couchées et une pluie de nourriture.

Peu encline à s'avouer vaincue, Ginny craqua – elle était restée à l'écart jusqu'ici par amitié pour Hermione. Elle ensorcela sa chaise et fila à toute allure dans les airs, interceptant Pansy avant qu'elle ne soit à l'abri. Mais cette dernière s'entêta et s'agrippa à la chaise sans lâcher la jarretière. En équilibre précaire à plusieurs mètres du sol, elles faisaient toutes deux preuves d'entêtement, enchaînant les mesquineries pour faire lâcher l'adversaire.

« On ne peut qu'admirer la détermination de Weasley et Parkinson, elles en connaissent un rayon en coups bas ! »

La voix magiquement amplifiée de Lee sembla donner un coup de fouet à l'assemblée, et des regroupements furent faits. Visiblement, on parlait technique, pendant que les deux jeunes femmes se débattaient avec fougue.

« Vas-y Ginny, mords-la ! hurla Lee, comme à la grande époque de Poudlard.

– Jordan ! intervint McGonagall. Soyez impartial je vous prie ! »

L'honorable professeur porta la main à sa bouche et rosit quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de cautionner ce qui se passait. Toutes ces années passées avec son élève dans les tribunes de Quidditch lui avaient donné des automatismes durs à oublier. Lee lui offrit un grand sourire en tapotant la chaise à ses côtés mais la vieille femme s'éloigna et rejoignit le groupe de sorciers âgés et choqués, d'enfants excités, de moldus stupéfaits et de proches blasés, bien à l'abri derrière plusieurs charmes protecteurs.

« Pucey se rue à l'attaque, la balance risque de pencher en faveur de Parkinson, intervint Lee très concentré. Mais non ! D'un superbe bond, la non moins superbe cousine de Hermione, Kitty Colson vient de s'accrocher à Parkinson, qui sous le poids lâche prise ! »

Dans un bruit de vaisselle brisée, les deux jeunes femmes s'effondrèrent sur une table qui se brisa sous le choc, les ensevelissant sous des éclats de verre et de porcelaine. Malheureusement, le brusque changement d'équilibre déstabilisa Ginny qui vacilla dangereusement, permettant à Adrian de récupérer la jarretière.

L'attaque de Kitty donna le ton et les amis et cousins moldus de Hermione se joignirent au jeu, agrippant les chaises pour les bloquer, et jetant avec une belle précision les parts de gâteau récupérées à même le sol.

« Aveuglé par un tir de Jonas, Adrian vient de percuter Marcus, et tout deux s'effondrent au sol ! » hurla Lee à plein poumon, presque debout sur sa chaise.

Jonas profita d'avoir les sorciers à sa portée pour se jeter dessus, assisté par sa sœur qui plaqua Marcus au sol.

« Quelle mêlée ! A mi-chemin entre le Quidditch et le rugby, on peut dire qu'on assiste à un beau match ! s'emporta Lee. Bien que je ne sois pas sûr que la manœuvre de Louise soit très règlementaire, même si Flint doit apprécier, ça ne doit pas lui arriver souvent qu'une femme fasse ça de son plein gré ! »

Absolument pas gênée, la jeune femme ne bougea pas sa poitrine du visage de Marcus. Elle profita même du trouble de son adversaire pour assister son frère et détacher les doigts de Adrian de son butin, avant de passer la jarretière à Harry. Celui-ci fila à toute vitesse vers le mur de Weasley sous une pluie de nourriture.

« Si Harry parvient à rejoindre la sécurité des Weasley, plus personne de pourra récupérer la jarretière ! Vas-y Potter ! T'es le meilleur ! » hurla la jeune homme, faisant grimacer tous les spectateurs involontaires de cet ahurissant match improvisé.

A peine un mètre avant la sécurité, Harry fut percuté de plein fouet par un Zabini maladroit, les faisant s'écraser au sol au milieu des échardes de bois de malheureuses chaises qui n'avaient pas survécu au choc.

« Mais où est l'arbitre ! s'emporta Lee. Cette manœuvre suicidaire est into-lé… »

La phrase mourut dans la gorge du commentateur devant l'horreur de la situation. Il n'y avait plus un bruit sous le chapiteau, un silence à couper au couteau planait sur les invités. Dans leur chute, les deux sorciers avaient brisé un pied de la table où étaient assis les mariés, et si Hermione avait réussi à se réceptionner à peu près correctement, cela avait suffisamment déstabilisé Théodore pour que le charme de protection se brise…

Malgré leur célérité, les joueurs ne purent rien faire contre les projectiles déjà envoyés et regardèrent avec horreur la nourriture et la boisson s'écraser sur la robe de Hermione. Le marié se précipita vers elle et eut un léger mouvement de recul devant son expression. La goutte d'eau avait fait déborder le vase…

Prudents, Blaise et Harry rampèrent le plus loin qu'ils purent pour ne pas essuyer en direct la colère de la mariée. Ils abandonnèrent la jarretière – cause de tous les maux – sur le sol.

Après un long silence pesant, un petit rire terrifiant s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune mariée qui releva la tête, révélant deux yeux terrifiants de rage. Pourtant ce fut d'une voix étrangement calme qu'elle s'exprima :

« Je vais sortir, nettoyer cette robe, me rendre présentable. En tout cas, je l'espère pour vous… »

Lentement, elle observa tous les visages autour d'elle et tous tremblèrent à la menace contenue dans son regard.

« Quand je reviendrai, tout sera rangé, propre, en bon état, ajouta-t-elle, toujours de cette voix trop calme. Vous serez tous assis à vos places désignées, vous serez aimables avec vos voisins, corrects avec tout le monde. Bref je passerai la soirée que je désirai, avec votre totale coopération. »

Avec soulagement, ils la virent s'éloigner au bras de Théodore qui paraissait incertain et inquiet.

« Ah, j'oubliais ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec légèreté.

Elle se tourna vers eux et malgré la crème qui s'écoulait de son nez nul ne songea à rire.

« Ce n'est pas une requête, c'est un ordre, dit-elle sèchement. Voldemort était terrifiant pas vrai ? Mais il avait deux de défauts qui ont précipité sa chute : il était arrogant et borné. Je ne le suis pas. »

Un petit sourire machiavélique dansa sur ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes, un frisson parcourut l'assemblée.

« En revanche, j'ai plusieurs doctorats dans des matières que la plupart d'entre vous n'ont fait que survoler, et un accès quasiment illimité au Département des Mystères », susurra-t-elle avec malveillance.

A nouveau elle s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille, laissant cette fois un réel malaise derrière elle.

« Ah oui ! Aussi… A votre place je ferais attention à ce que je mange, bois, reçois par courrier et autres, pour les… Disons, les dix prochaines années, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. »

* * *

_**Alors qui préféreriez-vous affronter ? Hermione ou Voldemort ? Pour me répondre, une seule solution : review... **_


End file.
